


What if?

by Just_a_trickster



Series: No heroes, no villains [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_trickster/pseuds/Just_a_trickster
Summary: Hello, everyone!Sooo, here's the thing XD I had a draft of a scene that didn't make it to my first work (No heroes, no villains) and I needed to get it out of my system, so I developed it in a different fic, set in the same universe.Taking that into consideration, this current work might not make sense to you, if you're not familiar with No heroes, no villains. However, it doesn't necessarily mean that you should regard this as sequel of the original fic.Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: No heroes, no villains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Sooo, here's the thing XD I had a draft of a scene that didn't make it to my first work (No heroes, no villains) and I needed to get it out of my system, so I developed it in a different fic, set in the same universe.
> 
> Taking that into consideration, this current work might not make sense to you, if you're not familiar with No heroes, no villains. However, it doesn't necessarily mean that you should regard this as sequel of the original fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Semi-finals, dude!” The guy exclaimed and hugged eagerly his teammates. “How cool is that!”

The door of the team’s lounge opened after a short knock. The players’ attention was drawn to a petite girl from the staff, dressed in all black.

“Guys, Sjokz is expecting one of you.” She announced and adjusted her handsfree headset. “The interview starts in 3 minutes.”

She didn’t even bother to wait for a response, nor to close the door after her.

“I’ll do the interview.” The jungler gladly informed as he held the door open after her. His eyes were sparkling with pure joy.

“Come get me when you’re ready.” Martin raised his voice to be heard over the noise of excitement that had filled the lounge. “I’ll go out for some air. Okay?”

A shame overcame him, when he realized he preferred to be alone even for a brief second than to share this cheerful moment with his team.

“Sure.” The jungler nodded and grinned at him, without even noticing the struggle behind Martin’s words.

The Swede didn’t wait to be reassured twice. He left the lounge quickly and walked through the packed arena. It was difficult to make his way out. He felt disoriented and hopelessly lost in the mass of people. The contrast between the environment and his inner doubts made him feel strangely distant from what was happening. Being in the middle of a huge crowd and feeling all alone became a norm for Rekkles in the past months.

Somehow, he managed to finally spot the front door of the arena and headed towards it. Sjokz’ voice echoed in the hall. He turned his head to the huge screen above the crowd and saw her hyping his team’s victory up. A moment later, his jungler joined her. He was restless and unable to find his spot next to her. Seeing him being so thrilled about the victory caused Martin to chuckle slightly. Unexpectedly, he started listening to what Sjokz had to say, but then he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. A random excited guy in a hurry had bumped into him at the door. The boy mumbled a quick apology and bowed down respectfully to Martin, who did the same in response. This reminded him about what he intended to do in the first place.

The Swede stepped outside into the brightly lit street. It was so late at night, but Seoul seemed to be sleepless as per usual. Nothing was left of the humid warm October weather earlier today. It had disappeared and made room for a chill wind that Martin didn’t mind at all. It felt like it was helping him clear his thoughts.

He took a short walk to a nearby isolated area, resembling a tiny public garden, and sat on one of the wooden benches. The sight of Han River, flowing calmly at the distance, relaxed his eyes and mind. The different colors of the neon bridge lights were dancing on the water surface. This city was always making him wonder how much effort is required to maintain such beauty. That view almost made him believe that it would calm the hurricane in his head and maybe even give him an answer to the way he was feeling now.

Tiredness started getting the better of him and his head fell on the backrest of the bench. He glared at the starless sky. The moon was a sharp crescent against the blackness of the sky. He caught a glimpse of it right before closing his eyes. The wind waved the tree branches and brough a sweet memory of times gone.

He had various memories with Rasmus, but lately a specific one was coming back to his mind over and over again. They were taking a walk in the park near the Fnatic gaming house. Martin was leading him through an alley, surrounded on both sides by tall trees and blossoming dandelions, when Rasmus slowed down his speed and came to a stop.

“Carlos wants us to re-sign with G2, but I think I won’t do it.” He declared, looking weirdly anxious like he was about to propose a crazy idea.

“What?” Martin also froze in place surprised.

“And I think you should not re-sign with Fnatic either.”

Martin’s jaw dropped. Out of all the things that Rasmus could have said, the Swede never saw this one coming.

“Let’s leave everything and go somewhere far away from here.” Rasmus went on restlessly.

“W-where?” Martin hesitantly stammered. “Go where?”

“Sweden or Denmark. Spain or France. I don’t care.” The mid laner blurted out quickly. “Korea, Japan, China. Wherever you want to go, I don’t mind.”

“You can’t be serious.” Martin laughed nervously.

“But I am.” The Dane opposed gesturing uncontrollably with his hands. “Whatever happens till the end of the year – happens and then we’ll get out of here. We will buy our own apartment. We-we will stream full-time. We will adopt a cat and a dog and we will never look back.”

“This is crazy, Rasmus.” Martin’s eyes widened in shock. “Our whole life is here. And I know you don’t want this for real. You love your job as much as I do.”

“As I grow up my priorities change, Martin.” The mid laner clutched onto his forearm and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m willing to risk it.”

But Martin couldn’t risk it. He was constantly feeling conflicted around the mid laner and now the Dane's words were shaking his mind again. His thoughts went wild, moving in foreign ways - ways that he had always been unfamiliar with. But he had to continue climbing relentlessly to the top, because the view from there was worth everything. He had to push himself no matter what. And yet, standing in front of Rasmus was always making him wonder: but what if?

“I’d love to do this one day with you…” Martin began slowly and placed both his hands on the Dane’s cheeks in attempt to calm him down. “but right now, I can’t. You know I can’t.”

The hope in Rasmus’ eyes immediately faded away.

“Yeah. I-I know.” He replied with a shaky voice and admitted defeat. “I know.”

“We’re gonna figure something out and we’ll make it work.” Martin smiled gently at him, but it wasn’t enough to cover his ever so slightly concerned expression. “You have to believe that I won’t screw up.”

“You’re right. I am sorry.” Rasmus mumbled and leaned in for a hug. “I am sorry I freaked out. You’re right.”

The Swede wrapped his arms around the mid laner’s shoulders and looked somewhere above his head. The blue sky was as clear as pure water. His heart dropped.

“Wow. This win must have shaken your world.” Martin heard Rasmus’ voice and opened his eyes to Seoul’s colorful lights. “You look so immersed in thought, I was hesitant to disturb you.”

“Nah, you can never disturb me.” The Swede assured with a soft smile. “I was thinking about you, actually.”

“Really? What about me?” Rasmus asked and sat close to him on the bench.

“Do you remember our conversation in the park from four years ago? The one before the summer finals of 2020, when you asked me to leave it all behind?”

“I remember.” The Dane answered. He grabbed Martin’s hand and lock their fingers together. “Four years? Was it really that long ago?”

“It really was…” Martin paused indecisively before the next words slipped out. “Let’s do it.”

“Do what?”

“Let’s wait till our contracts expire this November and leave everything behind.”

Confused, Rasmus turned his head and looked with a strange uncertainty at the Swede, right before he scoffed.

“Yeah, right. Took you long enough.”

What? He didn’t believe him or something? Martin looked downward briefly and then said.

“Yes, it took me long enough, but I am dead serious.”

Rasmus took a moment to consider and somehow it seemed like it occurred to him that Martin wasn’t joking at all. He blinked shocked a couple of times.

“We’re gonna get married. We’re gonna buy an apartment or a house here in Seoul or in some god-forgotten town in a small country.” The Swede swallowed, glancing over Rasmus’ puzzled expression. “We’ll get a dog and a cat. You’re gonna stream, I’m gonna paint the walls of our home blue-“

“I prefer green.” The Dane cut him off and chuckled, eyes still widened in surprised.

“Fine.” Martin laughed and squeezed his hand gently. “I’ll paint them green. I’ll let you name our pets. You’re more creative than me with the names anyway.”

“Deal.” Rasmus’ big eyes beamed. “You know, a small house with ivy growing on it sounds pretty dope.”

“A house it is then.” Upliftingly declared Martin. He was ready to give the Dane whatever he wanted.

“With a wooden framed porch.” Rasmus added with a huge smile on his lips.

“What? A porch?” The Swede asked amused. He brushed a lock of hair away from the Dane’s face with his free hand. “You’re not that kind of guy.”

“Ah, I don’t know, I don’t know, Martin. Maybe I am.” Rasmus replied playfully and put his head on the Swede’s shoulder. “If we’re gonna have a dog and a cat, and If we plan to have kids one day, maybe I need that porch.”

“We’ll get the porch then.” Martin agreed promptly, staring at the dark water of Han River. “We can plant a walnut tree nearby.”

“Oh, that would be awesome!” The Dane exclaimed, thrilled by the idea. “Preferably, it would be already there when we buy that house, so we can hang a swing from its branches right away.”

Martin laughed once again as this suggestion elevated his spirit even more.

“It would be great, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Rasmus responded with a relieved sigh. His head was still pressed on Martin’s shoulder. “How great it would have been if you had chosen _me_ instead of the life you live now.”

Martin opened his eyes wildly in a flash.

“What?!” He snapped back to reality.

“Uhm… I-I said how great it is that we won tonight.” The young rookie repeated slowly, visibly confused by Martin’s strange reaction. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Martin looked around, all tensed up. There was no one else besides him and his player. He gathered himself together swiftly and smoothed out an invisible crease on his blazer.

“Yeah… it’s great.” Martin said after a short pause. “That’s uhm... perfect. It’s- it’s perfect.”

He felt heavy, like the weight of the world had fallen on him as he held the wooden beams of the bench tightly. Seoul’s features had blurred into dark shadows – shadows that were both luring him and trapping him.

“I came to take you, as you told me.” The rookie reminded nervously and scratched his head awkwardly. “Come on, coach. The team is waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to it in the future, but I leave it as it is for now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
